pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Spring and Autumn Pokédex
This is the Pokédex Pokémon list in all the games that their main plotline occur in Akori. These games include Pokémon Spring and Autumn and their remakes Pokémon SilverSpring and AuburnAutumn. 001-Turfly- Grass and flying starter that is green with wings 002-Wingrass- Evolves from Turfly at level 16 003-Meadowind- Evolves from Wingrass at level 36 004-Calfern- Fire type starter that is a calf 005-Cowber- Evolves from Calfern at level 16 006-Bullaze- Evolves from Cowber at level 36 007-Pupqua- Water type starter that is a puppy 008-Riverooch- Evolves from Pupqua at level 16 009-Marshound- Evolves from Riverooch at level 36 010-Hedgehone- A very small hedgehog, a normal type, with sharp spikes 011-Paghone- Evolves from Hedgehone at level 14 012- Sharpone- Evolves from Paghone at level 28 013- Toadaflex- A normal type frog with a very flexible body 014- Flexicroak- Evolves from Toadaflex at level 30 015-Cubeak-Flying and Normal type, Cubeak is a tiny bird with a long and sharp beak 016-Climbeak- Evolves from Cubeak at level 16 017-Rasobeak- Evolves from Climbeak at level 37 018-Buglant- A Grass and bug type garden creature with leaves coming out of the sides of it's head 019-Genarden- Evolves from Buglant at level 16 020- Fayfly- A beautiful fairy and flying type with white and hot pink feathers 021- Venomenace- A big Poison and electric type with small hands and electric power full ears but no feet 022-Toxiflash- Evolves from Venomenace at level 23 023- Clifferb- A small plant like grass and rock type that always holds a herb 024- Knatomb- A very small bug type 025- Knatrio- Evolves from Knatomb at level 22 026- Punchilla- A fighting type Pokemon that is a chinchilla with boxing gloves in two colors that depend on where it is met 027- Buckepunch- Evolves from Punchilla at level 24 028- Champecapon- Evolves from Buckepunch when the move mach punch is learned. 029- Buzzalit- A bug and Poison Pokemon that is small and is like a caterpillar 030- Carshell- Evolves from Buzzalit at level 8 031- Faliflow- Evolves from Carshell at level 11 032- Destrin- A fairy type Pokemon that is also named "The right Pokemon". Can never be in the party with Sinistrio. 033- Sinistio- A fairy Pokemon that is also named "The left Pokemon". Can never be in the party with Destrin. 034- Digaront- A small digging creature that is small but extremely loud 035- Digelant- Evolves from Digaront at level 18 036- Digeranch- Evolves from Digelant at level 34 037- Blaquay- A water and dark type that is blue and black 038- Aquask- Evolves from Blaquay at level 32 (if holding Blackglasses, level 28) 039- Lakearock- A large lake creature that is a water and rock type Pokemon 040- Lakearge- Evolves from Lakerock at level 38 041- Broocase- The bookcase Pokemon. It is a water and normal type Pokemon. 042- Conia- An ice and fire type Pokemon that is an ice cream 043- Charcone- Evolves from Conia at level 30 044- Icelare- Evolves from Charcone at level 50 045- Luina- An ice and fairy type Pokemon that is an ice lolly 046- Pixabrea- Evolves from Luina at level 30 047- Creprima- Evolves from Pixabrea at level 50 048- Bomboo- A grass and fire type that tends to blow up 049- Greenade- Evolves from Bomboo with a Firestone 050- Shepinsect- A Flying and bug type with a small and big body and closed eyes. It shoots ink at it's enemies. 051- Instashoot- Evolves from Shepinsect at level 20 052- Lilaroma- A Psychic and grass type that has a good aroma when it is happy. Green leaves surround it. 053- Rootaroma- Evolves from Lilaroma at level 16 054- Flomystic- Evolves from Rootaroma at level 35 055- Pebbepony- A fighting and rock type horse that has smashed rocks covering parts of it's forearms. These rocks are mostly a collection of rocks it had smashed. 056- Bouldash- Evolves from Pebbepony at level 34 057- Ghostatic- A ghost and electric type (with the ability static). It is purple with blue sparks bursting out of some parts of it's body. 058- Drafose- A dark type that can become invisible if it had observed enough light. 059- Darkimoni- Evolves from Drafose at level 40 060- Chiffney- The electricity bird Pokemon. It is electric and flying type and has the power to connect with thunder to recharge and heal. 061- Sprakean- Evolves from Chiffney with a Thunderstone 062- Beadus- The bead Pokemon. It is normal type and made of many small beads. 063- Beadonce- Evolves from Beadus at level 13 064- Pelletis- Evolves from Beadonce at level 30 while holding an everstone 065- Fuzznee- A fuzzy Pokemon that is normal type. It likes to curl up in to a ball when it's cold or shy. 066- Fuzzbon- Evolves from Fuzznee at level 22 067- Sphereno- A fire type Pokemon that that has very unique flame power. 068- Greenola- The granola Pokemon. Greenola is mainly a large piece of Granola with small oats floating by it's hands and is grass type. 069- Oatant- Evolves from Greenola at level 24 070- Explack- A dark and fighting type Pokemon that has high temper and explodes (but not literally) from anger when raged. 071- Swirliff- a round Pokemon that is poison type and is know as the poison circle Pokemon. It swirls it's stings around and hits the foe with them. 072- Frighcle- Evolves from Swirliff at level 34+ at night 073- Gusty- A normal and Flying type Pokemon that has strong wings and learns moves that invlove wind 074- Winduss- Evolves from Gusty at level 24 075- Artista- The artist Pokemon. It is normal type and has a paint pallet. 076- Artistane- Evolves from Artista at level 25 077- Operart- Evolves from Artistane at level 50 078- Plarty- A grass type Pokemon with long leaves for hands (it has four of these). 079- Stalkest- Evolves from Plarty at level 33 080- Leafus- The leaf Pokemon. It has many leaves attached to it's body. 081- Kickanest- A fighting type Pokemon that has very quick feet for runing and kicking. 082- Backick- Evolves from Kickanest at level 45 083- Shadose- The shadow Pokemon. It is dark type and can turn it's man sized body completely black at night. 084- Shadontes- Evolves from Shadose at level 38 085- Shadsums- Evolves from Shadontes at level 52 086- Kickliss- A bug and fighting type Pokemon that can slice boards in half and eat it's healthy components. 087- Flareus- A fire type Pokemon with an igniting flame. 088- Statirum- A Psychic and electric type Pokémon Japanese anime- styled hair that connects once it evolves. 089- Psieloom- Evolves from Statirum at level 16 090- Netshicity- Evolves from Psieloom at level 36 091- Matchick- The match Pokémon. It is Fire type and is shaped like a match. 092- Matcheat- Evolves from Matchick at level 15 093- Packatch- Evolves from Matchick at level 33 094- Bluent- A fish Pokémon that isn't very strong. It is water type. 095- Fishtsut- Evolves from Bluent at level 20 096- Tortrice- A Dark and Ice type Pokémon. It has a human-like body (smaller) and is capable of using many Psychic type moves, even know it's not Psychic type. 097- Kentori- The Yin-Yang fish Pokémon. It is Water type. 098- Ku'uni- Evolves from Kentori by light stone 099- Ka'ahu- Evolves from Kentori by dark stone 100- Rainblow- The rainbow Pokémon. It is Psychic and Water type. 101- Fuciana- The sea fuchsia Pokémon. It is Flying and Water type. 102- Pomiplume- A cute pomegranate Pokémon and an Emo Pokémon. It is Normal and Grass type. 103- Exprico- A cute expression Pokémon and an Emo Pokémon. It is Normal and Psychic type. 104- Coffien- A cute coffee cup Pokémon and an Emo Pokémon. It is Normal and Fire type. 105- Diskon- A cute disk and an Emo Pokémon. It is Normal and Electric type. 106- 107- 108- Cubichill- The ice cube Pokémon. It is Ice type and is shaped like an ice cube. 109- Freezox- Evolves from Cubichill at level 30 110- Wolfreeze-Evolves from Freezox at level 40 111- Slotropical- The Sloth Pokemon 112 150- Category:Pokedex Category:Akori